Where to Sit or Under the Table
by Kay Ringsby
Summary: Remus and Sirius have a slight disagreement. Where IS the best place to sit in relation to your lover?


Authors Note: ok...just to be sure this is (WARNING) slash! Slash means... two boys in love!! *covers mouth in mock shock* I know, I know, you're all thinking..."But that would make them g-g-g-GAY!" and yes Holmes, you would be correct. Get over your homophobia or leave. Period. End of the freaking story. so incase you missed it: THIS IS SLASH! THIS IS A SLASH STORY BETWEEN REMUS LUPIN AND SIRIUS BLACK! Worry not fair readers, this will be no hard core pornos! Just a little fondling fun! Have fun my loves!

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea! Unfortunately the fair Remus and sexy Sirius belong to one J.K.Rowling...not me *pouts prettily* but I shall endure! For I also write original work, which once I post, you are welcome to read too!

*~*~*I AM CURRENTLY LOOKING FOR A BETA READER PLEASE!*~*~*

Where To Sit? (Or, Under the Table)

"Across!"

"Beside!"

"Definitely across!"

"I beg to differ mate, but beside is the place to be!"

Remus groaned in aggravation, "you are still wrong, and you now what...? Tonight at dinner I will prove to you that the perfect place to sit in relation to your lover is across."

Sirius chortled and swiped a hand through his hair. "You do that and tomorrow in class I will prove you wrong my sweet. right in front of..." he thought of an appropriate teacher, "Dopplore!" He said, naming their Astrology teacher.

"Can we just finish this essay please? I would like to be on time for dinner." Peter whined.

"Sure Pete! Now that we have your little dispute temporarily settled, what's the topic?" Sirius questioned, scooting closer to the disheveled blonde boy.

"'The many uses of the Muggle toaster.' I can only think of three. And they are pretty far fetched at that."

"Hey, Muggle-studies boy, help the lad!" Sirius poked Remus in the side. Remus answered by sticking his tongue in the general direction of Sirius. "Hey there, don't go making promises that you can't fulfill at this exact time." Sirius leered. Then he let his mind wander as Remus tried to explain the many eccentricities and importance of the Muggle toaster.

(Later that evening at dinner)

Remus sat, innocently enough, across the table from Sirius eating his mashed potatoes. Sirius was on edge because Remus hadn't done a bleeding thing and the meal was half over. All of a sudden, he felt something brush his foot; now, normally this wouldn't budge the boy, but seeing as he was waiting for something, he fairly jumped out of his seat. Remus looked up at him and began to gaze into Sirius' eyes.

"Why, whatever is the matter Siri?" he asked, his eyes glowing with mischief.

"Nothing my dear Moony, just thought of something." Sirius replied, somewhat smugly.

"And oh my dear Padfoot is that, pray tell?" Remus shot back, with just as much guard.

"I think that, you my dear Moony, ar-" but the rest of his sentence was cut off as he felt something (he knew what it was) trail up the inner portion of his calf.

"Mrs. Norris got your tongue my sweet?" Remus asked, purring in such a way as to make the old cat proud. Sirius gasped as the foot (told you he knew what it was) continued on a journey to drive him mad. It had graduated from playing with the cuff of his pants, and the skin that was just beneath it, to the underside of his knee. He tried his best to hide the gasp that was fighting its way valiantly from his lungs, as this was a rather sensitive spot on his body. He became rather lost in sensation and succeeded in dropping his fork, which was hanging stupidly from his mouth, into his lap. This, of course, caused him to jump, almost a surely as the next destination of the deft toes that tortured him. 

The toes, to his disbelief, seemed to be walking. Walking from his knee to just inside his inner thigh. 'Merlin is Moony good at this.' he thought, just coherently enough. Remus shifted just a little in order for what would be next, after all, the tables were quite wide. He used the balls of his foot to massage this inner muscles of one thigh, then the other, only briefly (he was running out of time). Sirius began to shift uncomfortably with in his seat, he was sweating and looking around to see if anyone had noticed.

Well, of course people had noticed, he was all but telling them what was going on. James, who was seated next to him, scooted his behind over, as far as his girlfriends hips would allow, and spoke softly in Sirius' direction, "what the bloody hell is going on with you? Is Moony giving you a magic hand job under the table?" He hissed that last part out of decorum for the younger years ears around them.

"Not quite Jamie...old boy. Something much...much better. In terms of anticipation at least." Somehow Sirius had managed to convey the whole thought before he pushed his plate away and draped his body over the table, hands gripping silver and cloth alike. It wasn't until he put his head down, that he realized; Moony had been looking him in the eye the entire time. Only a few seconds after he came to this epiphany, the toes 'walked' the rest of their way to settle on his crotch...

Then ceased to move. Sirius groaned aloud and growled in the general direction of Moony. "Pick up your head." He heard Moony whisper, "I want to see your eyes when you finish." a calloused finger tip touched the back of his left hand. They clasped hands and Sirius straitened his back and nodded his head. The foot began to move again, very minutely. Sirius, over being embarrassed, shoved himself forward in his seat. 'Damn hormones.' he thought, not quite angrily enough. It only lasted a handful of minutes more, Sirius growling the marry way home. When it ended, he made a strangled cry and slumped in his seat. Remus sat back and ate the remaining bits of corn from his plate. Upon finishing, he gave an exaggerated yawn and stood up.

"Well mates, I'm off to bed, quite tired you know." he winked covertly at Sirius. It took Sirius the same amount of time to become fully aware that it took Remus to walk out of the Great Hall and open the portrait hole. As soon as Sirius became aware, he stood up on shaky legs and fairly ran out of the room after Remus.

"I'll toss you for the couch Petey." James said, holding up a Knut. Peter looked slightly green.

(The next day after lunch)

"So, how's your neck Pete? Still soar? Need to go to the infirmary?" Remus asked, gently rubbing the poor boys neck.

"Please just promise me that I can sleep in a bed tonight. Please." Peter whined piteously.

"Of course Petey my boy! In fact you can have mine! I don't even use it anymore!" Sirius said, with a good natured slap to his back. He was unusually cheerful for it being only eleven in the morning. Especially with the lot of them walking their way on what was worse than death row. The hall to Astronomy. Now, mostly they loved Astronomy, but their teacher was a real bear. He was the most strict of any professor and made even the stars seem dull and boring.

Remus sat in his seat beside Sirius, per usual. He was absently brushing the end of his quill over his nose as he took sparse notes - not much that old Dopplore said was of much use for anything - and generally stared off into space. Suddenly he sneezed in order to hide the fact the he had been successfully startled out of his doldrums. A hand had alighted gently upon his knee, the fingers resting just inside his lower thigh. He leaned closer to Sirius and wrote a small note on the corner of his parchment. Prove me wrong love. He let the words hang while the hand sat still. Thinking his note had gone unnoticed, he cleared his throat and waved his quill feather slightly more dramatically. Just as he was getting aggravated enough to actually try speaking in class he felt the first finger of the hand begin to swirl on top of his leg. I'm waiting. He wrote again. Slowly, over the span or four minutes, the other fingers began to move in random patterns all over the front portion of his right knee.

Whilst Remus was beginning to squirm, Sirius was laughing in his head. 'We are SO going to end up with detentions for life if we get caught.' He wrote random points with his right hand, as awkward as that was for him being left handed, and continued to tease his boyfriend with his better hand. He would randomly squeeze the boys leg, going up and down. Then slid over them with his fingers, his nails gently scrapping thought the rough jean material of their pants. He spent his merry time, letting his fingers dance gracefully up Remus' thigh, before he finally reached the spot they both wanted him to be at.

Remus was hot and 'bothered' by the time Sirius got there, all of his effort had been spent in making sure that old Dopplore wasn't suspecting a thing. That was hard, seeing as he was as paranoid as the great Aurors themselves. His head looked only at his parchment and scrapping quill as he paid very close attention to every word uttered by Dopplore. The hand in his lap was currently pulling slowly on the zipper of his jeans, the last remaining barrier between skin on skin contact.

Remus bit the inside of his lip and he felt his warm skin come in contact with Sirius' equally warm digits. Sirius played with him until he was so on edge, Remus didn't care if Dopplore caught them. "End this." he hissed, through gritted teeth, when the professors back was turned. Sirius responded by grasping Remus fully in his hand and giving it several long, hard strokes. "Nng." Remus actually bit into the stem of his quill to try to silence the sound.

"Black, Lupin, I don't know what it is that you are doing, but I know that you have not been paying attention the entire lesson. Detention both of you, tonight after dinner. Now get out of here before you are late for your next class. They rest have left without you."

The End

Owari

Fin~ 


End file.
